


Mut tehtiin rakastaan sua

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [8]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Washington Capitals, blowjob, lammio on kenkä, mentions of real people, nhl 19-20
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Tää on vähän lyhkäsempi mut tota Miksun eka änäripeli.





	Mut tehtiin rakastaan sua

Lammio istui lentokoneessa matkalla JFK:n lentokentälle. Siellä tehtäisiin välilasku ja matka jatkuisi eri koneella Washington DC:n lentokentälle. Lentäminen oli ihan kivaa Lammion mielestä. Kariluoto nukkui hänen olkaansa vasten Airpodit korvissa. 

Lammio vaihtoi biisiä. Hän ei halunnut kuunnella JVG:n versioita Urheiluhullusta. Hän päätti vaihtaa artistiakin. Reino Nordinin ’Kato mua silmiin’ alkoi pian soida Lammion Airpodeista.

’Sun ennakkoluulos mua pelottaa  
En uskalla sanoo enää sanaakaan  
Sä et tee mitään muuta kun odotat vaan  
Et pääsisit mut taas maahan pudottaa  
Jos päästän sut mun pään sisään  
Niin syvälle mun sisimpään  
Niin kuinka pitkälle oot valmis menemään  
Mun mieleen pimeään’

Lammio hipaisi pari hiussuortuvaa pois Juhanin kasvoilta. Hän tajusi biisin edetessä, että se kuvasti hänen ja Juhanin suhdetta. Henrikin pää oli sitä mieltä, että miehen rakastaminen oli väärin. Silti sydän sanoi ihan toista. Lammio nojasi päänsä ikkunaan ja pyyhkäisi pari kyyneltä silmäkulmastaan. 

Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta usein hän päätyi ajattelemaan hänen ja Juhanin suhdetta ihan oudosti. Hän rakasti Juhania, mutta silti se tuntui välillä jotenkin väärältä. Hän kaivoi repustaan unilääkkeen ja heitti sen kurkkuunsa ja joi vettä päälle. Ei hän usein käyttänyt unilääkkeitä, mutta välillä, varsinkin kun oli liikaa tunteita. Pian hän oli unessa. 

****

Miksu odotteli perhettään Washingtonin lentokentällä. Lento oli laskeutunut parikymmentä minuuttia sitten. Pian hän näki äidin ja isän tulevan kohti. Henrik ja Juhani tulivat kauempana käsi kädessä.

”Moi”, Miksu halasi äitiä: ”Mun auto on kai sakkopaikalla et mennääks?” Miksu nauroi. Vielä oli vähän hiomista ajamisessa, vaikka kortti olikin ollut taskussa lähes puolitoista vuotta.   
”Noilla palkoilla varmaan ei paljoo sakot tunnu”, Henrik virnisti. Mikael tyytyi pyöräyttämään silmiään. 

Miksu avasi Teslansa takakontin ja kyytiläiset tiputtivat matkalaukkunsa sinne. Henrikiä nauratti. Veli valitteli sakkolapuista ja kuitenkin ajoi sadan tonnin autolla. 

Miksu avasi kämppänsä oven. Se oli joukkueen vuokraama, kamat olivat kämpässä valmiina. Pitäisi vakiinnuttaa paikka kokoonpanossa ennen kunnon kämpän etsimistä. 

”Hyvännäköinen. Aika pieni.” Alexander kommentoi asuntoa.   
”Kyl mul sit joskus isompi on. Ihan varmasti”, Miksu naurahti vähän. 

****

Henrik istui Capital One Arenan katsomossa Juhanin ja äidin vieressä. Juhani puristi vähän hänen kättään. Henrik hymyili vähän ja nappasi kiekon, jonka Miksu vippasi pleksin yli. Miksu vippasi vielä yhden, pleksin takana istuvalle pikkutytölle. Henrik arveli tämän olevan vähän alle 10-vuotias. 

Pelin alkaessa Lammio tunsi Kariluodon käden pakarallaan. Kariluoto puristi vähän ja Lammio inahti. Kariluoto virnisti Lammiolle ja käänsi katseensa kentälle.   
”Erätauolla.” Kariluoto mumisi niin hiljaa, että vain Henrik kuuli. 

Henrik yritti keskittyä peliin. Hän tajusi vain sen, että Miksu pelasi Evgeny Kuznetsovin oikealla laidalla. Kentän vasempana laitahyökkääjänä toimi Alex Ovechkin. Henrik pyöräytti vähän silmiään. Joukkue vaikutti olevan täynnä venäläisiä. Ykköspakkiparissakin oli Dmitry Orlov. 

Mikael sai ylivoimalla syötön b-pisteen kaarelle ja viritti lämärin. Hän kuitenkin syötti maalin taakse Kuznetsoville, joka syötti kiekon heti takaisin ja Miksu veti one-timerin. Carolina Hurricanesin maalivahdin takana heilui verkko. Miksu hyppäsi pleksiä vasten. Ensimmäinen NHL-maali oli tehty. Capitals siirtyi 2-0 johtoon. 

Erän loputtua Henrik ja Juhani suuntasivat vessaan. Onneksi ei ollut hirveää jonoa. He ahtautuivat yhteen vessakoppiin. 

Henrik avasi vyönsä ja pudotti farkut nilkkoihin, kun Juhani oli laittanut oven lukkoon. Juhani teki nopeasti Henrikille suukapulan kaulahuivistaan. Se nyt oli muutenkin nähnyt parhaat päivänsä. Juhani polvistui ja otti Henrikin kalun suuhunsa. Hitaasti, mutta varmasti Juhani alkoi liikuttaa päätään. Henrik puri kaulahuivia, ettei voihkisi. Se paljastaisi heidät. 

Lammion lauettua ja molempien siistittyä itsensä, he pelasivat omille paikoilleen. Kolmas erä alkaisi parin minuutin päästä. 

Juhani hymyili Henrikille. Oli kivaa välillä vaihtaa rooleja. Henrik vaikutti jotenkin todella rennolta. Se oli hyvä merkki. Matkan tarkoituksena oli niin Miksun pelin näkeminen kuin saada Henrik unohtamaan viimeinen kouluvuosi. Valmistuminen luutnantiksi häämötti vajaan kymmenen kuukauden päässä.

Toisaalta, ei Juhanikaan ollut vapaa stressistä. Hän oli saanut kandinsa valmiiksi ja palautettua. Se oli vielä arvioitavana ja se sai Juhanin stressaantuneeksi siitä, oliko työ tarpeeksi hyvä. Hän tiesi, että se oli, mutta ikinä ei voinut olla täysin varma. 

****

”Ääliö osaa jopa pelata!” Henrik halasi pikkuveljeään pelin jälkeen parkkihallissa.   
”No joo… Eka erä meni vähän paskat housus mut kyl se siitä sit lähti. Aina sitä saa ittensä skulaan paremmi ku koutsi uhkaa penkittää”, Miksu naurahti ja irrottautui halista. Hän suoristi tummansinistä kravattiaan.   
”Onneksi olkoon ensimmäisestä maalista”, Maria hymyili. Oli hän ylpeä pojastaan.   
”Kiitti äiti”, Miksu virnisti niin, että keväällä lähteneet hampaat loistivat poissaolollaan.   
”Missä on se hammasproteesi, joka maksoi minulle ihan liikaa?” Alexander hymähti.   
”Himassa. Snaijaaksä faija et ei sitä voi skulatessa käyttää?” Miksu hymähti. Faija osasi aina tappaa hyvän olon. 

Miksulle päästyään Alexander suuntasi heti nukkumaan. Juhani ja Henrik menivät perässä. Maria jäi vielä juttelemaan Miksun kanssa. Pojasta ei ollut kuulunut mitään lähes viikkoon. 

”Onko se psykologi auttanut sua?” Maria kysyi.   
”On… Ihan hitosti. Se on jees tyyppi ja sille voi oikeesti puhuu asioista. Emmä tiedä, jotenkin paljon tasapainosempi olo…” Miksu hymyili vähän.   
”Hyvä. Ja kai sä tiedät, että mulle voi puhua ihan mistä vaan?” Maria hymyili.   
”Tiiän. Mun on pitäny soittaa sulle mut… aikaero ja näi nii vähä jääny. Mut mul menee hyvi. Ei tuu ylilyöntei kentäl eikä kentän ulkopuolel… Tietty se otti päähän et mä olin healthy scratch pari ekaa matsii mut joo”, Miksu naurahti.   
”Niin… Mä menen nyt nukkumaan.” Maria suuntasi vierashuoneeseen. 

****

Henrik makoili sängyllään. Amerikan matka oli vienyt miehestä kaikki mehut. Varmaan olo tasaantuisi parin päivän sisällä, mutta juuri kotiintulleena hän ei jaksanut tehdä mitään muuta kuin maata sängyllä meritähtenä. 

Matka oli ollut kiva, mutta samaan aikaan erittäin rankka. Miksu oli esitellyt Washington DC:n nähtävyyksiä ja tarjonnut hyvissä ravintoloissa illallisia. Ja Juhani oli pannut häntä melkein jo liikaakin. Reissu oli myös lähentänyt heitä entisestään ja isä oli jopa ihan tykästynyt Juhaniin. Se oli positiivinen juttu.


End file.
